This invention relates to a luggage device and, in particular, to a self-weighing luggage device for travelling.
Rising fuel costs and environmental taxes have resulted in increased costs for airlines. These increased costs are typically passed on to the customer as additional charges, such as by levying excess baggage fees.
Checked luggage is usually measured by weight. All checked items are generally weighted by the airline, and should the luggage exceed the limitations of the baggage allowance as regards the number of pieces, their dimensions or their weight, the airline will charge a fee for the excess baggage. This is one of the most common extra charges incurred by passengers, as more weight on an airplane means higher fuel consumption and running costs for the airline.
Thus, airlines encourage customers to keep the amount of luggage to a minimum to keep running costs down. Furthermore, passenger airlines also carry some freight. Thus, the less weight of luggage being carried on a particular flight the more freight that can be accommodated. To help reduce the overall weight of passenger luggage some airlines offer lower fares to customers who only have hand luggage.
Passengers who exceed a maximum weight limit for a piece of luggage typically have to decide on whether to pay for the extra luggage weight, to leave items behind at the airport, or to start moving items from one bag to another so as to comply with the weight limits. This can be very inconvenient, embarrassing and time consuming.
Carrying hand luggage only can be advantageous for a passenger as it speeds up his check-in time at departure and, more significantly, his transit time through arrivals, at his destination airport. A consequence of his hand luggage exceeding the weight limit for a particular flight is that the airline staff may insist that the piece of luggage be placed in the hold of the aircraft. Thus, the potential saving in transit time on arrival is lost.
On some airlines, there is a set weight limit for an individual's luggage, and the carrying of luggage above the weight limit may be prohibited. Thus, it is important for the passenger to know, in advance, that his luggage weight is under this maximum limit.
One current method of determining the weight of a piece of luggage is to use a portable set of weighing scales, which is attachable to a piece of luggage. However, this method requires that the piece of luggage be lifted off the ground before the weight can be measured. This is not practicable for some users, such as wheelchair-bound individuals and the elderly.
U.K. Patent No. 2478020 describes a self-weighing luggage device for holding pieces of luggage therein, which has a housing having a towing handle at one end and one or more wheels at the other end. A weight determining unit is mounted on the wheel end of the housing and consists of a plurality of ground engaging feet, with each foot having a strain gauge-based, load cell positioned therein. In use, the luggage device is filled with luggage and stood on the ground engaging feet. The weight measurement from each load is captured and a readout of the weight of the luggage device and contents is displayed.
The design of the luggage device works well, when it is configured as a two-wheel device. However, it will not work in a four wheel configuration without modification to the weighing unit, as the ground engaging feet have to contact the ground for the weighing procedure, while the wheels are clear of the ground. Whereas the four wheels need to contact the ground when the luggage is being pulled along, and at the same time the ground engaging feet need to be clear of the ground.